icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Verdun Maple Leafs
The Verdun Maple Leafs was the name of three ice hockey clubs that existed in Verdun, Quebec, including a senior hockey team, and two junior teams. The Maple Leafs played home games at the Verdun Auditorium. History The first club was a senior hockey team established in the early 1920s. They played in the Montreal City Hockey League until 1937, then switched to the Quebec Senior Hockey League. The team folded after 1942 during World War II. This senior team coexisted with its farm club, a junior team from 1933 to 1950, also known as the Maple Leafs. Verdun were finalists for the Eastern Canadian Championship and the George Richardson Memorial Trophy in 1939 and 1940, but lost both times to the Oshawa Generals. The Verdun Maple Leafs were revived again in 1958 playing in the Metropolitan Montreal Junior League. Verdun challenged against for the Eastern Canadian Championship in 1968, but were defeated bt the Niagara Falls Flyers. It then joined the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League when the Metropolitan and Quebec Jr.A leagues merged, and played from 1969 to 1972. Serge Martel won the Michel Bergeron Trophy as the league's rookie of the year, playing for Verdun in 1969–70. =''Senior Team= Season-by-Season Records Montreal Senior Group Quebec Senior Hockey League =Junior Team= Season-by-Season Records 'Junior Amateur Hockey Association (Quebec) Quebec Junior Hockey League Metropolitan Montreal Junior League =NHL alumni List of alumni from the Verdun Maple Leafs who also played in the National Hockey League. Two Hockey Hall of Fame members played for the Maple Leafs. Émile Bouchard and Maurice Richard were teammates during the 1939–40 season. ;Senior Verdun Maple Leafs (1924–1942) * Paul Bibeault * Rene Boileau * Conrad Bourcier * Jean Bourcier * Claude Bourque * George Brown * Maurice Croghan * Hank Damore * Connie Dion * Frank Eddolls * Bob Fillion * Ernie Laforce * Albert "Battleship" Leduc * Fern Majeau * Bill Meronek * Rollie Paulhus * Les Ramsay * Mel Read * '''Maurice Richard * Alex Smart * Bill Summerhill * Moe White * Don Willson ;Junior Verdun Maple Leafs (1934–1950) * Jim Bartlett * Paul Bibeault * Émile Bouchard * Conrad Bourcier * Maurice Croghan * Connie Dion * Frank Eddolls * Eddie Emberg * Bob Fillion * Jean-Paul Gladu * Fern Majeau * Jim Morrison * Marcel Pelletier * Jimmy Peters * Les Ramsay * Mel Read * Maurice Richard * Roly Rossignol * Roland Rousseau * Moe White * Larry Zeidel ;Verdun Maple Leafs (1963–1972) * Bob Berry * Richard Brodeur * Guy Charron * Rey Comeau * Jude Drouin * Andre Dupont * Peter Folco * Richard Grenier * Pierre Hamel * Guy Lapointe * Gilles Meloche * Jake Rathwell * Bob Sauve Photo Gallery 39-30VerML.jpg|Maurice Richard is second from the right in the front row of the 1939-40 team Maple Leafs Verdun 1957-58.jpg|1957-58 Verdun Maple Leafs Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Quebec Junior Hockey Category:Quebec Senior Hockey Category:Montreal Senior Group team Category:Quebec Senior Hockey League team